Just a Game
by cm88898
Summary: This is an alternate universe and I'm going to try and keep the characters as much like they've been written in the first place, Katniss and Peeta are best friends leading average high school student lives. No clue why I am beginning another story when I've barley started my first one, but I've also had this idea for a while so I'm just going to go for it. Give it a chance, pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Game**

**Hi, well this story is about exactly what my summary says really.**

**I've not got much else to say apart from Reviews are appreciated, please review or I won't know if you's like my story and want me to keep going or not,**

**-thank you3**

**KATNISS POV:**

**_I don't know where I am_**

**_I don't know this place_**

**_Don't recognize anybody_**

**_Just the same old empty face_**

**_See these people they lie_**

**_And I don't know who to believe anymore _**

**_There comes you to keep me safe from harm_**

**_There comes you to take me in your arms_**

**_Is it just a game?_**

**_I don't know_**

**_Is it just a game?_**

**_I don't know.._**

**__**Sometimes I wonder why Peeta ever wanted to be friends with me, I wondered why a handsome, popular boy would want to hang out with an unpopular, average looking girl. I wondered if it was all some sort of sick joke, get close to the poor, unpopular girl then run away back your real friends and tell them everything she said. It seems like I'm paranoid, I'm not. Or maybe I am, I don't know. There aren't many people who want to be friends with me. Of course there is Madge, she's quiet though, but we've certainly gotten closer since Gale left, he moved to district four, about two years ago, we still write to each other though. That's when Peeta and I became friends. I regret ever thinking he was like every other 'liked' person in this school, he's great. He's charming, thoughtful and so kind I'm surprised it doesn't hurt. Of course it doesn't though, Peeta is possibly the best thing that ever happened to me, besides Prim of course.

_"Katniss, Peetas here to pick you up for school. Are you ready?" calls my mother from downstairs._

I don't bother answering her, I simply run downstairs. I grab a piece of toast, my school bag and kiss Prim on the head and shouting _"bye everyone, Prim are you sure you'll be fine getting the bus?" _

_"Yes Katniss, I've only told you like 20 times! Now go, you're keep your boyfriend waiting!" _Prim answers, causing me to blush.

_"PRIM, you know we're only best friends, love you" _I answer.

_"Sure Katniss, that's what they all say, love you too" _Prim replies with a wink. Only making my blush grow wider.

Before thinking anymore of it I walk outside. Wait, who's 'them all'? I'll just have to ask her later. I see Peeta leaning against his car, arms folded, staring in to space. I manage to walk right up to him without him even noticing me.

_"Peetaaaaa" _I say in a sing-song voice, waving my hand in front of his face.

_"Oh sorry, hey Kat" _He says smiling, before wrapping his arms around me for a hug.

I return the gesture, I still can't believe how close we've become.

_"So what were you thinking about before?" _I ask, letting my curiosity get the better of me whilst he opens the door for me.

_"Oh, um, I was just thinking about the dance on friday" _he replies, somewhat nervously.

Peeta? thinking about a dance? Well that's new.

_"Oh really Mellark? You going to that thing?" _I ask, raising an eyebrow.

_"Well that's what I was thinking about actually, I'll go if you go?" _He asks, looking hopeful.

_"I don't think so, I'd rather stick pins in my eyes"_

Wow Katniss, you really know how to kill a mood. I suddenly feel bad for letting him down.

_"But, you know, a girl can change her mind. I'll think about it Mellark." _I answered with a nervous smile.

_"Ok Kat, anyway did you do that math homework?" _He asked, quick to change the subject, which I am thankful for.

_"I sure did" _I replied with fake enthusiasm.

We both laughed and joked for most of the the car journey, before I knew it we were there and the bell was ringing.

_Everybody loves a Monday, I sighed._


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say in the last chapter, but the song at the start was 'Just a Game' by Birdy, the song I named this story after.**

**I obviously don't own the song or the hunger games. **

**Anyway, I should be doing homework now but instead I'm updating again, for no apparent reason. **

**Here's chapter 2;**

**KATNISS POV:**

****The day dragged on, as usual, the highlight of mines being lunch. It wasn't long before I found myself waiting at Peetas locker, I usually wait for him on Mondays as he has gym last, I don't mind though, he never takes long showering. It's not long before I see him, well I hear him laughing first, I wonder who he's talking to. Seconds later he turns the corner with some blonde, Leah. She transferred here last month, I never knew her and Peeta were such good friends. It looks like they're flirting. I suddenly feel anger run through my body, why am I angry? I have no reason to be, it's not like Peeta and I are together, gosh, he doesn't even like me. I don't like him either, do I?

_"Hey Kat! how was History?" _asked Peeta, a little too cheerily for my liking.

_"Um hi, do you even need to ask that question?" _I ask, raising an eyebrow.

_"Just being pleasant!" _He told me, as if I needed reminding, when isn't Peeta pleasant?

_"I noticed, what were you and Leah laughing about?" Damn Katniss, stop letting your curiosity getting the better of you._

_"Um nothing really, she just asked me if I was going to the dance and I said maybe, why?" _He stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

_"I was just wondering, you's seemed pretty friendly that's all" _I replied blankly.

_"Oh is Katniss jealous?" _He asked with a smug expression.

I suddenly felt a blush rush to my cheeks.

_"Um, em, no I was just wondering, shut up!" _I said, maybe too quickly.

_"Sure, is something wrong?" _He asked with one eyebrow raised.

_"No, nothings wrong." _I said in a small voice.

_"Oh okay, maybe we should get going?" _He asked, once again changing the subject, me once again being thankful for it.

_"Yeah, I've got a ton of homework" _I lied.

We walked out to the car, in total silence. Not our usual comfortable silence. We ended up driving in silence too, the only sound being the radio, I started listening to the lyrics

I went something like:

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend-_

__That's all I could stand to hear before I quickly changed the channel, The Fray, _better._

__Wait, why did I just change that? I'm not in love with Peeta, I can't be.

The ride seemed top last forever, when did things become this awkward? After what seemed like forever we finally pulled up outside my house.

_"Thanks for the ride Peet-" _I said whilst trying to open the door, but he stopped me.

_"Have I done something wrong Katniss?" _Peeta asked me frowning, I suddenly felt nothing but guilt.

_"No, no! It's not you..." _I told him, avoiding his eyes.

_"Then what is it? please Katniss! You've been off with me since you saw me with Leah, and then you lied to me about having homework" He said._

_"It's just I don't want you to go out with Leah!" Whoops. _I didn't mean to say that.

_"What? This is about Leah? I don't want to go out with her either, why do you care anyway?" _he asked.

_"I just don't want you going out with her, or anyone for that matter. I know it sounds stupid and selfish, but you're my best friend, I need you-" _I began crying, this is so embarrassing.

_"Shhhh, Kat, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." _Peeta says soothingly.

_"I'm sorry for being stupid" _I admit, feeling like a child.

_"You're not, I love you Kat, I'm always going to be here for you" _He said whilst wrapping his arms around me, once again.

_"I should probably get in now, love you too Peeta." _I said whilst he wiped away my tears.

_"By Kat" _He said softly.

I only waved in response. I can't help but feel embarrassed and stupid.

That's me. Stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't think I'd get any! It's so great to hear what you's think, I'm so happy that I'm going to write another chapter. **

**Anyway here's Chapter 3!**

****I wake up the following morning feeling nothing but regret, I can't believe I said that to Peeta, idiot. I really hope I didn't just ruin everything but I get the feeling that things will be awkward today. Maybe I should just agree to go to the dance, it could be fun but I'm not really one for dressing up. I don't want to disappoint Peeta. I can't believe that I cried, I'm so weak. I can't even think straight. Yes I'll go to the dance, more for my not wanting to disappoint Peeta and my curiosity than myself, I've never really been to a dance before, or a party and I'm 16. I kind of want to see what all the fuss is about.

I drag myself out of bed and go for a shower, then braid my hair back in to it's usual side braid. I dress in a simple pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark green shirt, with my usual choice, worn out black converse.

I head down stairs, I'm ready earlier than usual. I go in to the kitchen and make myself some cereal. Soon enough Prim bounces in to the kitchen, slightly shocked that I was up and ready before her.

_"Hey Katniss, you're up early?" _

_"Hey little duck. Yes I am, want some toast?"_ I asked her.

_"No, I'll stick with cereal, thanks. Why didn't you eat with us last night?" _

_"Oh right, um, I was just really tired." _I said, stirring my cereal around with my spoon.

She only nodded in response and we ate in silence. Five minutes later I heard Peeta's car pull up outside. I couldn't get out the door quick enough, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Peeta just getting out to open the door for me.

_"You know you don't have to open the door for me." _I said.

Suddenly nervous Peeta replied _"Oh um..." _he laughed nervously.

_"I don't mind you know, it's sweet." _I blushed.

_"About yesterday, Katniss I don't want anything to be awkward, lets just forget about it?" _He asked.

_"Sure" _I nodded. _"Oh yeah, you still up for going to the dance Mellark?" _I asked.

_"You changed your mind?" _He asked full of hope.

_"I did, pick me up on friday at 7?" _I asked.

_"I'll look forward to it." _

__The rest of the week slowly dragged on, well apart from dress shopping with Madge.

_"Katniss you are not wearing jeans." _Madge stated, getting annoyed.

I let out a groan of frustration.

_"Fine." _I said, rolling my eyes.

_"How about this pink one?" _She asked showing me a frilly, bright pink dress.

I scoffed. _"No way"_

_"C'mon Katniss, co-operate, what color and style do you want?" _she said sighing.

_"Black, nothing frilly or puffy." _I said.

_"How exciting." _said Madge sarcastically.

I ended up agreeing on a navy blue, dress that was longer at the back than the front, I didn't see it but apparently it looked 'great' on me.

Prim and my mother were more excited than I was that they forced me in to letting them do my hair and make up, not a lot of make up though. I just let them get on with it, I ended up having my hair down and curly and a little bit of make up. I looked good. For me.

I heard a knock at the door and ran down the stairs as fast as I could, earning a telling off from Prim because apparently I'll mess up my hair. I opened the door and the sight of Peeta shocked me, he was standing there in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and blue tie. It was weird that we both ended up in a similar shade of blue.

He looked it me and kind of froze with his mouth hanging open.

**Rubbish, I know but I feel sick. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy, I wasn't well for a while, then it was my birthday and I've just been really busy with school work. I have the week off school so I'll be updating more often. Sorry for the wait, here goes?**

****_"Earth to Peeta"_ I said waving my hand in front of his face.

_"Oh, um, sorry. You look great by the way" _he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." _I said, blushing.

_"Thanks, you ready to go?" _He asked, laughing nervously.

_"Well, Prim and my mother were hoping totaled a few photos. Don't worry, I'm not crazy for the idea either." _

_"Oh that's okay" _Peeta said kindly.

For the next ten minutes we stood there whilst Prim and my mother snapped away taking at least 50 pictures. By the end of it I was ready to rip my hair out, I'm sure Peeta was too but he is too kind to say anything, I think on the other hand was not so reserved. I made no attempt in hiding my frustration with Prim and my mother.

_"Peeta, can we go now before I do something I'll regret" _I said through gritted teeth whilst pulling on my plain black wedges, another part of my outfit that I was not impressed with.

_"Sure Kat, bye Prim, Mrs Everdeen."_ Peeta said laughing.

They both shouted bye and told my for what must have been the 100th time to 'remember my manners' earning my signature glare.

Peeta and I rode to the dance in a comfortable silence, with the radio quietly playing in the background, I listened carefully to the familiar song:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start _

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone _

__I start to sing along quietly without even noticing it.

_"You know you're a really great singer Katniss" _Peeta says looking in to my eyes for a second.

_"Thanks."_ I say blushing, again.

__Too soon we arrive at the school, once again Peeta hops out the car and opens the door for me to get out, I thank him.

We walk in together, hand in hand. As always I earn glares from jealous girls. I swear every time I'm out with Peeta its the same, I lean over and kiss him on the jaw, purely to see those girls faces. I'm sure I see Peeta blush for a second, but I'm probably mistaken.

We continue walking around until we find an empty table and sit down.

_"Want to dance?"_ Peeta innocently asked.

_"I think I'll be ready to dance after a drink?" _I asked.

_"Sure, I'll go and get us drinks, coke right?" _

_"You know it" _I reply.

I sat and watched what was going, nothing too interesting to be honest. I saw Madge enter with Ryan, her date. I don't know much about Ryan but according to Madge 'he's the sweetest' that's obviously untrue, Peeta is the sweetest. They see me and walk over laughing at something Ryan whispered in her ear, I'm curious, but the more I think about it, not that curious. We sit and talk until Peeta finally comes back with our drinks, Madge and Ryan walk away to the dance floor.

_"Do I smell or something?" _Peeta asked laughing.

_"No, I think they were just eager to dance."_ I answered honestly.

_"Sorry for taking so long, the line was massive." _Peeta said handing my my glass.

_"I guess I'll let you off with it, just this once though" _I said smiling.

We sat and talked for ages, laughing almost the whole time.

_"C'mon you."_ Peeta said pulling me out of my chair. _"You promised me a dance" _

"_Oh how could I forget" _

__We danced for what felt like hours, song after song. None of them really grabbed my attention until Need You Now by Lady Antebellum came on, I love this song. By what I could hear Peeta did too, he was singing along. He never agrees with me when I tell him how beautiful his voice is, but it truly is.

We continue dancing until we're both too tired to carry on.

Peeta drives me home and carries me in to my bedroom, he lays me down on my bed and I thank him for great evening, he smiles and leaves.

I go to sleep thinking about how amazing my night was with my best friend, Peeta Mellark.

**I don't own the characters/songs in this chapter. Pretty boring I know and some of yous were probably expecting them to become a couple at the dance but I have better plans for this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! I just wanted to write something interesting tonight, so yeah.**

_"So Katniss, how did it go?" _Prim asked sweetly.

_"Um, it was good actually, what did you and mom get up to last night?" _

_"Well we just watched tv and looked through old photos" _Prim said smiling.

_"mmm, that sounds nice" _I said not wanting to hurt her feelings, I just couldn't trust my mother after the way she tuned out when my father died, but I know Prim did.

"_You know, it wouldn't kill you to give her a chance Katniss." _Prim stated.

_"We'll see." _

And then there was silence.

I could over hear what sounded like my mother talking on the phone, I was curious and began listening.

_"I'm sorry to hear about that, she didn't did she?" _

__I wonder what happened.

_"Yes, I understand. I'll have to run it by the girls though, I'll call you back later." _

__Huh, I guess I was going to find out what happened.

Moments later my mother walked down the stairs and called me and Prim through to the living room and told us that 'she had to talk to us'.

_"As you know girls, your uncle Roger has been ill for some time now." _she took a deep breath _"sadly, last night he passed away." _

__Prim being the sensitive one began to cry.

_"Your Aunt Sue, well let's just say that she struggled to come to terms with the news. She was found dead this morning." _

__Well that properly set Prim off, not me though, I've learned to keep things to myself over the years, to stay strong for Prim.

_"That leaves your cousin, Johanna orphaned. I was speaking with the lady who is currently minding her and it turns out we're the only family she has left. Now I didn't agree to anything yet but if it's alright with you girls Johanna will come and stay with us, thoughts?" _

_"Isn't it going to be a little crowded?" _I asked. Already knowing what she'd suggest.

_"I was thinking she could stay with you, in your room?" _There it was.

_"knew it. But do whatever you like, you always do, don't you?"_

__And with that I walked out of the house, slamming the door.

I headed straight to the meadow.

**Not long, I know but I thought I'd use the opportunity to add Johanna to the story. **

**I apologize for any mistakes, I typed this on my tablet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, The last updated was really short and I just want to get this story moving because I have lots planned for it, enjoy! **

****I don't know how long I even stayed in the meadow, but it was dark when Peeta showed up. I got the fright of my life when I heard him come up behind me.

_"You know you should really be wearing a jacket out side at this time of year." _

_"Peeta, you scared me to death." _I shoved him, _"How did you even find me out here?" _

_"I'm hurt Katniss that you'd forget we made plans for tonight." _He said holding his hand over his heart, I let out a small laugh. _"I went to your house to pick you up only to be told you'd stormed out 5 hours earlier. So I did what any decent best friend would do when your mother asked if I had any idea where you were, lied." _Peeta smiled.

_"I'm touched that you'd lie for me Mellark. I just had to get out of there." _I said avoiding eye contact with him.

_"I understand, want to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to force it out of you?"_ Peeta asked.

_"Just my mother went and put us in to an impossible position, my cousin is coming to live with us, she'll be staying with me in my room." _I sighed.

_"That sounds rough." _Peeta nodded.

_"It sounds really stupid, I don't have a problem with Johanna, just my mother never fails to frustrate me. I don't think she's thought it through, we can barely afford food for the three of us, never mind four." _I sighed. _"She's going to have to get more hours at the hospital, which means Prim will see her less, we've barely had her back. She couldn't even comfort me and Prim when my father died, Johanna has just lost both of her parents, never mind her brother two years ago, who knows what kind of state she's going to be in." _I ranted. _"She can be so stupid" _I groaned.

_"Hey, hey calm down, everything is going to be fine." _Peeta said calmly.

_"I know! I know, I'm done with it. It's all going to be her problem if it blows up in her face, except I've spent so much time being the one looking after them, that I can't bare to see her come back and ruin it." _I stressed.

_"Katniss, you need to learn how to be a teenager. It's so unfair that you've had to sacrifice so many years to do your mothers job, but I'm positive that everything will turn out fine." _Peeta reassured me. _"How about we get out of here and get some food?" _Peeta asked.

_"Now that idea, I like!"_ I said as Peeta helped me to my feet.

_"Saes?" _Peeta asked.

_"You know it" _I replied.

We went to Saes and got cheeseburgers and milkshakes, we stayed until closing time and helped Sae clean up.

It was late by the time Peeta pulled up outside my house, i think it was clearly displayed on my face that I was dreading going in.

_"Go easy on her, right?" _Peeta said.

I only nodded in response and slightly looked down.

_"Thanks, for tonight."_ I said hugging him.

_"That's what I'm here for" _Peeta smiled.

As soon as I got in Prim ran up and hugged me, telling me that she was 'worried sick' and that 'I should never have stormed off'. Typical Prim, always thinking about others.

My mother called me in to the living room and told me that Johanna would be arriving tomorrow morning, and that she'd already put another bed in my room, guess it really didn't matter what I thought then. I simply nodded and went up to my room and saw that she had indeed put in another bed, that money probably came out of our savings.

Tomorrow everything would be different, I'd be sharing my space with someone that I barely know, well this will be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again, I don't know if I'll be able to update tonight so I'm doing it now, I might have time for a second update later tonight though. **

_Thanks_** for the reviews, I'm typing this chapter on my tablet so excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, **

**Enjoy! **

I woke up early to the sound of rain hitting off my window. I peeled myself out of bed and went for a shower, quickly dressed and ran down the stairs to find my mother sitting in the arm chair, sipping a cup of coffee, and reading the morning paper.

_"A letter came for you." _She said handing me an envelope.

_"Thanks." _

I already knew who it was from, _Gale. _Who else would write to me?

I walked in to the kitchen, sat at the table and began reading,

_Dear Catnip, _

_I miss you so much. I'm still not used to not having you around! _

_How are you, Prim and your mother? _

_I might be coming to 12 for Christmas break. We've still not decided though, I hope we do. _

_Anyway, write back soon, _

_All my love, always _

_Gale. _

__I grabbed a piece of paper, pen and and envelope and scribbled down my reply,

_Dear Gale,_

_I miss you too._

_We're fine, thanks. How are you all? _

That_ would be cool. _

_My cousin Johanna is coming to live with us._

_Write back soon, _

_Katniss. _

**__**I decide that I'll just post it later. I made myself a cup of tea and some toast, just as I settled down to eat Prim skipped in,

_"Morning Katniss, are you excited to have Johanna come and live with us?" _Prim asked, clearly excited.

_"Extatic." _I answered sarcastically.

_"Don't be like that, just try and be welcoming, okay?" _Prim asked sweetly.

_"I'll try." _I said sliding my plate over to her.

_"Katniss, I can make toast on my own." _Prim said, rolling her eyes.

"Right."I laughed, whilst putting more bread in to the toaster.

It wasn't long before we all had to go down to the train station in the pouring rain to get Johanna, the walk there was silent.

By the time we got to the station the rain had stopped, typical.

It didn't take us long to spot the fierce looking girl, she greeted us with a nod and thanked my mother for letting her stay. Well this was awkward.

The walk back was once again silent.

When we arrived home I was instructed to take Johanna up to our room, no longer my room but our room, and help her put her stuff away.

The silence was uncomfortable and I couldn't think of a way to break it, she did though

_"So who's that?" _She asked pointing to a picture of Peeta and I that hung on the wall.

_"That's Peeta" _I smiled at the mention of his name. Something that did not go unnoticed by Johanna.

_"Your boyfriend?" _Johanna asked.

_"No we're best friends" _I stuttered.

_"We'll_ see_ about that." _Johanna smirked.

_"Fancy coming in to town with me?" _I asked, quickly changing the subject.

_"Yeah, okay." _She said whilst grabbing her bag.

We walked in to town and actually got on pretty well, I never mentioned her family and she didn't mention my father, I guess we were both sort of similar in that way, not comfortable talking about sensitive issues.

We walled to the post office and I mailed my letter to Gale, earning at least 20 questions from Johanna. I think she and Gale would get on well if they were to meet each other.

We wandered around town for a while, Johanna attracting a lot of male attention, it didn't surprise me with her short brown hair, naturally pretty face and big brown eyes. She didn't seem to enjoy the attention though, scaring off every guy by glaring at them, it was quite amusing though.

We ended up going in to the bakery to find Peeta standing behind the counter talking to his older brother, Rye.

_"Now I see why you wanted to come in here, it all makes sense now, you came to see Lover boy"_ Johanna whispered, smirking.

_"What, no! I wanted a cheese bun!" _I said maybe too quickly.

_"Whatever you say"_ she said with a wink.

_"Kat, hey, who's your friend?" _Peeta asked smiling.

_"This would be my cousin, Johanna. She'll be starting school tomorrow." _I introduced her.

_"Hey, I'm Peeta. Nice to meet you."_ Peeta said with a smile.

_"Oh I know, you're all Katniss talks about. Likewise"_ She said shaking his hand.

I felt a blush rush to my cheeks, and saw it happen to Peeta too.

I slapped Johanna in the arm. Johanna and Rye both found it hilarious.

_"You don't say, Peeta here is exactly the same" _Rye added.

_"Um Katniss what is it you came for?" _Peeta asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Oh yeah, I came for six cheese buns and a cupcake for Prim_" I said looking down.

_"Hey brainless! What about me?" _Johanna moaned. By now I was used to the slightly offensive nickname.

_"And one for Jo please" _I asked.

Peeta nodded and walked off to get everything, I gave him the money, thanked him and walked out with Johanna by my side still howling with laughter.

_"Aw, you should have seen your faces! It was classic" _Johanna said between laughs.

_"Right it wasn't that funny." _I said with a slight smile.

We walked home eating and talking the whole way, which is weird because I'm not one for talking much.

Mother thought it would be nice to watch a movie together, I'd rather go straight to bed than watch a sappy movie that Prim was bound to think, I think I speak for Johanna too when I say that.

_"Johanna, dear. Why don't you pick the movie?" _My mother surprised me by asking.

_"Fine by me" _Johanna said with a mischievous smile on her face.

I dread to think what she's going to pick. It's either going to be wildly inappropriate or very violent.

_"How about this one?" _she asked holding up the 'X-Men: First Class' box.

Now we're talking.

My mother, Prim and I all nodded our heads.

Johanna and I really enjoyed the movie, I don't think the same can be said about Prim and my mother though. They both are more into the romantic films, so it's nice to finally have someone like Johanna around to even it out a little.

We both got ready for bed earlier than usual as we had school the next day, _fun. _

_I couldn't help but think: maybe I'll enjoy having Johanna staying here. _

__**I know what you're probably thinking about Johanna and Katniss getting on so well, but they're cousins, it won't last forever. **


End file.
